


No title

by aiaichu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ritsumao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiaichu/pseuds/aiaichu





	No title

'“啊、哈啊…凛月，别…呜…！”

 

衣更真绪的后背紧靠着门板，徒劳地压抑呻吟。朔间凛月半跪在地上，伏在他两腿之间吞吐着性器。温暖的口腔包裹着柱身，敏感点也被舌尖一一照顾到。好舒服、快要忍耐不了了，但他却只能扬起脖颈，像快要干涸的鱼一样大口喘息。双手抵在门上，指节都因用力过大而泛白。原本用夹子仔细固定好的发型也散乱下来，发夹不知掉到了哪里去。然而他现在已经顾不上这些了，在校内的厕所隔间里和幼驯染做这种事，是他从未想过、也是在往常给他十个胆子也不敢做的事。但他们确确实实做了，就在这个不到两平米的狭小空间内，做着被发现就绝对会被勒令退学的事。

 

究竟为什么会变成这样呢？衣更真绪脑海中浮现出的疑问，不过一瞬便烟消云散。直接又快速的快感让他分不出神去想别的事，只能一味被动地接受。他似乎听见了朔间凛月的轻笑声，是在平常心情愉快时发出的那种笑。但实际上朔间凛月还在为他做着那档子事，他却因为这没来由的幻听射了出来，在他幼驯染的口腔里。

 

……糟糕了。

 

朔间凛月顿了一顿，慢悠悠地吐出暂且软下来的性器，却喉结一滚将精液咽了下去，探出舌尖在嘴唇舔上一圈，抬手向下扯了扯领口。那双鲜红的眸子抬起，眼底混杂着看不清的情绪。衣更真绪呼吸一滞，心脏不可抑制地狂跳起来。啊啊、自己是没办法拒绝这个人的。于是他顺从着对方的动作，反过身来伏在门上，被人舔舐着后颈。

 

仿佛被咬下去也不是件大事了一般。

 

今天是星期六。

 

盛夏的午后总是漫长又燥热，蝉鸣也闹得人心烦。衣更真绪将最后一张文件放回纸袋里封好，靠着椅背大大地伸了个懒腰。他一早就到学校来处理堆积的工作，花费了一小天总算是完成任务。学校在休息日显得空旷又寂静，这对他来说是件好事。原因其一是这样可以不被打扰到工作，但比起这个理由来说，另外一个则显得更重要一些——虽然有些难以启齿，但他不得不意识到，他的发情期快到了。因此朔间凛月非常反对他今天到学校来，更确切地说是不想让他出门一步。可他最后还是来了，以“工作做不完会被副会长说教”为由。与此交换的是，他要一大早就背着根本不起床的黑发吸血鬼（自称）到学校里来，但被他用“会打扰到工作”的说辞赶到学生会门外去了。

 

于是当衣更真绪打开学生会办公室的门时，他看见朔间凛月蜷成一小团靠在门旁的墙上，像一只睡着的黑猫。他蹲下身去，用指尖点着这只猫咪的脸颊。一下、两下、三下、四——下一秒他便被抱进了怀里。熟悉的信息素使他安下心来，同时也放松了紧绷的神经，身体渴望着休息。阖上眼睑，好像下一秒就要睡着了一样。

 

与现在的情形完全不同。

 

性爱的开端总是毫无理由的。朔间凛月故意释放出信息素压迫他，没有一个Omaga能敌过这样的暗示，更不要说是接近发情期、又经不起撩拨的衣更真绪。他们跌跌撞撞地躲进了洗手间的小隔间，关上洗手间的门后再掩耳盗铃般锁上了隔间的门。


End file.
